random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Fear Factor 4.0
"Fear Factor 4.0" is the fifteenth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates fight their biggest fears yet, as "The Fear League". Wacky hijinks try to ensue. James Arnold Taylor guest stars as the announcer. Transcript Narrator: Ah, Bikini Bottom--er, I mean, the Bunkest! Damn it, I never get the name right! Tornadospeed: How come we couldn't hire a competent narrator? Jasmine: We spent most of the narrator budget on eclairs, so we're stuck with this guy. Tornadospeed: Sigh. (cut to: inside the Bunkest) Madi: So, what're we gonna do today? Pixel: Let's just watch TV. Madi: Okay can do! (Madi turns on the TV to see an ad for the Fear Factor game show.) Announcer: Do you want to face your biggest fears? Then come to the Fear Factor game show! Auditions are needed! Tornadospeed: What else is on? Madi: It's better than all these commercials with a cool-sounding medicine with lots of horrible side effects. Announcer: Audition now, and if you get on our show, you have a shot at the grand prize: a yillion gajillion dollars! Tornadospeed: (spit take) Moon Snail: We could be rich! Madi: I'm so gonna earn that money! Pixel: A yillion gajillion dollars! That's a fuckton of money! Ace: WE GOTTA GO AUDITION! Bob: Hhhh, I don't know guys, I think I'm gonna sit this one out. Madi: (grabs Bob's hand.) You gotta audition if you want the money! Bob: I don't really want the mon- Ace: Shushshushush (cut to: everyone is at the game show auditions.) James Arnold Taylor: Welcome to auditions! My name is James Arnold Taylor. (Everyone is silent for eight seconds.) Moch: So how do we audition? James Arnold Taylor: All you have to do is tell me your greatest fears. Madi: My greatest fear is bees and wasps. I don't like killing bees because they provide our flowers, but I hate wasps to the point where I set up bug zappers near their nests when they hang outside the Bunkest, or ask my Pokemon to get rid of them. I have an allergy to them and when I get stung, stab me with an Epi-Pen. Moch: (to Ace and Bob) I got this. (to the Announcer) I have a huge fear of sexy women and Minions! Bob: (to Moch) But you like both of those things? Moch: (see above) Shush! I have an idea. Ace: I fear clowns. Like for real, I hate those things. Are they human? Alien? From another evil dimension? Who knows, but I hate them. Oh and uhhhh, robots and other things that fall into the Uncanny Valley. (shudders) Pixel: Well, one of my roommates is a Kappa, so I guess that kinda falls into the uncanny valley. She regularly evades her taxes and has killed 10 men for ultra rare pow cards. Bob: And are any of the other roommates involved in crime? Pixel: Fink has told me that she allegedly overthrew the leader of a massive Chinese triad gang. Moon Snail: I'm super duper afraid of noodles and the color purple! James: You're wearing a purple hat. Nice try. Moon Snail: Aw, shit. Well... I dunno whether I fear heights or spiders more. Pixel: You want my fear, bub? Well, I HATE vomit! I'm literally the human definition of emetophobia! Flametail: I'm afraid of ice. Madi: Says someone who has the elemental advantage over ice! Announcer: What about you, stick figure man?! Bob: Uh, I'm not auditioning, I'm just supporting- (Madi gives him a death glare while Ace gives him a pleading look) Bob: ...Clowns, heights, large crowds, annnnnd (sighs) stepping on dirty floor food from McDonalds. (beat) Barefoot. Madi: You wear shoes??? Bob: A- Announcer: Aaaand, is that all? Tornadospeed: So, my fear is being seduced by Todd Howard in the bathroom at a Fleetwood Mac concert. Pixel: (snickering) Tornadospeed: You laugh now, but when it happens to you, you'll see true fear. Pixel: Pssh, nah. Ivy: (Snuggling Pinto and Whopper; Manic, Big Paw, Barkerville and Colette are with her.) I'm afraid of creepypasta for real! Ever since I watched The Grieving, I feared them. Pixel: (laughing) They're not even scary! Ivy: To you, not me! They scare the living heck out of me! Master Frown: What the fuck are "creepypastas", anyway? Pixel: Spooky stories from the corners of the internet. Announcer Host: So, everyone here has shared, truthfully and honestly, their greatest fear? Moch: Yep, no lies here. Pixel: I'm pretty sure we got everyone. Announcer Host: Alrighty, well, since you all were literally the only people who auditioned, and we blew a lot of money on that TV spot, you're all approved to be contestants on... (booming voice) FEAR FACTOR! Madi: Oh yeah! Ace: We have that yillion gajillion dollars in the bag! Ivy: Yeah! Pixel: YEEHAW LET'S GET THIS BREAD (The background goes back to normal) Announcer Host: (booming voice) LET THE GAME BEGIN! (Spotlights click on. Suddenly, everyone's on stage. The live studio audience starts clapping and cheering. Theme music plays.) Announcer Host: Hello and welcome to (booming voice) FEAR FACTOR! I'm James Arnold Taylor, and on today's episode, we have eight very special guests! You know how the game works, folks. Whoever lasts the longest wins our grand prize of... The Audience Members, in Unison: ONE YILLION GAJILLION DOLLARS! Announcer Host: Why don't we start with... Madi Shinx! (Suddenly, the stage is a room full of bees and wasps. Madi is the only one in the room.) Announcer: And go! (Cut to: Madi is trying to face her fear of bees and wasps in a room full of wasps. One wasp stings Madi, and her throat closes up and she falls over as she struggles to breathe) Announcer: Madi has fallen over and looks like she may near death. (Madi grabs her Epi Pen and stabs herself with it, regaining health. Afterwards, she removes the sting.) Madi: I can still do this! (Madi stands still with a stern look on her face.) Madi: Do your worst, wasps! Announcer: Don't forget the bees! (The bees and wasps surround Madi, obstructing her vision.) Madi: HELP! I CAN'T SEE! (The bees and wasps continue to surrond her, coming closer.) Madi: I CAN'T DO THIS! Announcer: TIME'S UP! And up next is... Pixel, who hails from Hell! Pixel: (Cut to: Pixel standing in a room, ready to face their fear. They have their hands on their hips and have a serious look on their face.) (Pixel silently looks upwards, they see a railing that has a bucket of recycled vomit attached to it.) (A bucket of vomit is dumped on Pixel, who remains unfazed and silent throughout this entire ordeal.) (Pixel walks out proudly, covered in vomit.) Pixel: I've done it! I've done it! Master Frown: You look like the Hulk if he was a sad old man. Pixel: Hey! Stop ruining my moment! Announcer: Next up is our furry friend, Ivy Fox! (Cut to: Ivy, Manic, Pinto, Whopper, Big Paw, Barkerville and Colette in Green Hill Zone.) Ivy: Who's scarred? Whopper: I'm not, (A thought bubble pops up; The camera zooms into it) I once fought a shark - no, a tiger- no a cougar! And won! I became so famous! (Ivy unsheathes her claws and pops the thought bubble.) Ivy: You won't fool us- (Sonic.EXE pops up; Ivy and the others scream like children and run away) (Cut to: Pixel snickering as they hear Ivy screaming.) Master Frown: I can't believe I'm saying this, (looks at Pixel) but be nice. (Cut to: Ivy and the others tip-toeing away.) Ivy: I'm terrified! Colette: (Puts her paw on Ivy) We all are, honey. But you can over come your fear and get out of this place! Barkerville: Colette's right, darlin'. You can do this! Ivy: Your right! I can do this! (Sonic.EXE then pops up; Ivy jumps on him and starts to cut him open.) Ivy: Fuck you you fucking face piece of shit! Colette: Cover the kids ears and eyes! (Colette, Big Paw, Bakerville and Manic cover the eyes and ears of Pinto and Whopper.) Announcer: Aaand, time is UP! (Ivy walks out with a deathly glare in her eyes) Flametail: Okay... So lesson learned. Don't mess with Ivy. Announcer: Up next is Flametail! Flametail: Oh no... (Cut to: Flametail standing in a room. It is really cold, and you can see mist everywhere) Flametail: I'm not ready for this... (A bucket's worth of ice is dumped into the room) Flametail: AGH! *Screams and shoots fire everywhere, melting the ice* Oh... Announcer: And time is UP! (Flametail walks out) Madi: So why are you afraid of ice, anyway? Flametail: I prefer not to talk about it. Next Episode Preview (Human Ivy, Human Hairball, and Human Charlemange appear on scream as the others are seen in either a human or animal version.) Ivy: If you wonder what happened to us, we turned to our opposite species. Will we turn back to your regular selves? Find out in "Fursona". Category:The Bunkest Season 1